Forget Me Not
by Wapwap
Summary: Mallory went missing a couple years back on a mission. She is on another planet with no memory of who she was and is working for a duck named Edwin that saved her life. The team continues to hunt Dragaunus and search for Mallory. Things get complicated and confusing for Mallory when the ducks arrive on this planet and Edwin is working with Dragaunus. WW/M
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

Forget Me Not

Chapter 1:

Pain was the first thing she felt when waking. It was all over. She opened her eyes to take in the landscape around her while bring her hand to her head to as a form of comforting her massive headache. Once it entered her vision she saw that it was covered in blood. "What?"

Looking down at herself she realized that she was wounded and a complete mess. Her clothes were torn, there was blood running down her left side from a wound there, and she had weapon holsters with no weapons. "So I'm injured, weaponless, and half naked... Sounds like a slow day." She muttered sarcastically to herself.

Taking a look around again she found herself in what looked like a desert that went on for miles. In the distances she could make out a what looked like a city but it was miles upon miles away. There was a good chance that she would die from exposure and starvation before she reached it... but she had to try. Slowly, due to her injures she began making her way to civilization and as she walked, she contemplated how she could have got here in the condition that she was in. She didn't remember anything. Abruptly she stopped and stared off into the distance. "As a matter of fact I don't remember anything at all! Who am I?"

Searching herself she looked for some form of identification on her body. In the utility belt around her waist she pulled out what looked like passport with the letters P.S.F on the cover. Opening it she saw the image of a red headed duck saluting with a name next to it. "Mallory McMallard?" It didn't sound familiar to her. Pulling some of her hair down into her face she confirmed that she had red hair like the duck in the image. "So this is who I am?"

With that knowledge gained, she put away her badge and began the arduous trek to the distant city. "Is anyone looking for me?"

It had been two days and the city looked a little bit closer but not much. Her exhaustion and thrits was catching up with her. She was dying.

"I'm not going to make it." She continued walking until she fell to the ground face first from exhaustion, unknowingly passing out on the side of a road. The hours passed and no one came by, until it was mid afternoon. A convoy was driving out of the desert toward the city. Seeing someone passed out on the side of the road the first convoy driver pointed it out to a man in the back. "Sir there is someone on the side of the road."

"Oh?" He questioned uninterested but still looked out the side of the window. He observed the person as they went by only to see that it was a Puckworldian like him! "Stop the car!"

"Yes Sir!" The convoy pulled over to the side of the road and the man in the back got out. He approached slowly and took in her condition. She was on the verge of death, badly beaten and wounded. "What was she doing all the way out here?" Some soldiers came over to push her onto her back and checked her pulse.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes sir."

Slowly Mallory came to from being moved around. The man in charge got down next to her and moved her hair out of her face while the soldier searched her. Finding her badge he pulled it out and handed it to the man in charge. "Edwin sir. I found this. She's Puckworld Special Forces."

"Now I really must know what brought her out here." The drake named Edwin, picked her up and carried her to the car. "Well don't just stand there. Let's get her back!"

"Yes sir!"

With that they were off to the city. Mallory opened her eyes to being held by a man in robes he looked like a mage. "Don't worry my dear your safe now." He reassured her. Mallory just let her eyes close again, too exhausted and hurt to fight the darkness and peace that unconsciousness would provide.

…..

Two years later...

Mallory lay on the large bed in her leather red bustier that tied up the front and showed off her flat but toned stomach. She wore matching red leather pants that hung low on her hips and looked like they were made from lizard skins. Her red leather high heeled boots matched and went over her knees, with black steel covering the knees, toes, and heels. She had on long red leather wrist guards that had black steel over the top of them. The outfit left nothing to the imagination when it came to showing off her amazing body, it revealed enough skin to leave any man and some women drooling.

To complete her look, her fiery red hair had grown out down to her butt, creating delicate curls that flowed behind her as she walked. Around her eyes she had smokey cat like black makeup that accentuated the emerald green of her irises, making them shine. Her long eyelashes curled up to touch her eyebrows when she fully opened her eyes. Her weapons were two smaller guns strapped to the side of her outer thighs. She had a curved sword strapped to her back, to two curved dangers strapped onto the back of her waist, making it easily for her to reach back and grab them to pull out and use in a fight. Just for emergency she had a blade hidden in her wrist guard that she could spring and attack with if she was ever caught in a trick situation. All in all she looked like a dark sexy goddess that you don't want to mess with.

Sighing she got up needing to get a move on. It was time to go run her errands.

…..

Later that night..

Edwin watched the sky as the sun began to set, he contemplated what he needed to do next in order to move forward with his plans to conquer the current planet that he was residing on. His men could only do so much by themselves. What he needed was a backer, someone with the muscle. _"But who?"_ His thoughts were interrupted by one of his many guards bringing him news. "Sir she's back."

" _Ah my future bride and queen has returned from another one of her strolls through those vermin infested markets."_ Edwin moved past the guard without a word and walked out to the front to meet her. Since he had found her in the desert, she had been quiet useful. At first he saw her as a way to help him conquer this world but then he saw her as a future queen and a powerful one at that. With her at his side, he would conquer this planet and then set about creating his empire.

…..

Mallory walked down the path towards the Edwin's stolen palace. She knew he would come to greet her at the door, something that she was beginning to find annoying but she had a certain amount of loyalty to Edwin. He had found her a saved her from death. She was in bad shape, bloodied and lost, with no memory of who she was. No family or friends to had come to claim her, she was alone. He took her in without a thought and had her brought back to health. Mallory felt indebted to him. She offered to help him in any way she could and she often did jobs for him, which he was always pleased with her results, therefore she became something of a pet of his. Though this bothered her to a degree she let it pass due to her debt.

She couldn't remember her life before but she knew her name and she knew how to fight. Her knowledge of weapons and fighting was extensive. She didn't remember any training but her body just knew what to do. Once she held the weapon in her hand she knew everything about it. She impressed even herself with her abilities.

Mallory didn't know exactly what happened to her or how she got here to this planet but she knew that she was hurt by someone and that they were still out there somewhere. One day she would get them and make them pay for hurting her like they did. Maybe she could beat information out of them about who she used to be. One day she would figure it all out. Then she could pay back her debt to Edwin and leave... if he let her.

Walking up to the front door, Edwin came out to greet her as predicted. "Hello my dear."

…..

Wildwing shut down the Aerowing's engines after they landed on this other planet. This one was supposed to be populated by a wide range of alien species, making it a melting pot of cultures and languages. This was the perfect place for old lizard lips to be hiding.

They would finally get him once and for all. They would stop his mad conquest of other planets and find out what happened to Mallory two years ago. After all it was on a mission to seek out information on Dragaunus that she went missing and on these missions, she was able to steal information from the Raptor on gateway generators. Because of Mallory the Ducks were able to travel where they please and track Draganus to the ends of the universe. They still went back to earth a lot, after all the were professional hockey players there but it was a hard reminder of the teammate that they had lost while there.

The night that Mallory went missing he had a bad feeling. Something was tell him that he should call her back, that she needed to stop her spying for a while but she had convinced him otherwise the night before. She gave him her dog-tags with the promise that she would be back to collect them, as she always did when she wanted to reassure him. But when he got back to his room late at night the evening after and saw her dog-tags still in the same spot, he knew that something had gone wrong. They had rushed to find her only to find that there was no trace of her except her blood on the ground and the Raptor had moved locations. They pursued Draganus that night and chased him threw a gateway onto the very planet that they were on now. Tanya was able to keep track of all coordinates that they had ever been to, including Earth, Puckworld, this planet (Mecce Sol), and a few space stations. That made going back to Earth easy for them, but they had yet to go back to Puckworld, it felt wrong to do so without Mallory.

" _Mallory where are you? Are you even alive?"_ Wildwing thought as he looked out of the Aerowing window at the starry sky. "Is she seeing the same sky that I am." He looked back at his sleeping team, his brother was slumped over in his seat, to tired to stay awake any longer. Nosedive had taken Mallory's loss harder then Wildwing thought that he would. He had loved to torture Mallory with worms in her boots and stuff, but that was because he liked her. Not like a crush but he just enjoy teasing her, despite all of her threats and she would never carry them through. Mallory liked to show a tough exterior but inside she cared greatly for her friends and would never do anything to hurt them. To Dive, Mallory was like family, especially because of her relationship with Wildwing. It just made them all a little closer.

They had all been through their own personal traumas after Mallory disappeared. Everyone mourned her loss but none mourned it more then Wildwing. It was as if a piece of him had been ripped out and he was half of what he was before.

" _If your out there Mallory. I'll find you and bring you back. I promise."_ He rubbed her P.S.F. dog-tags that hung around his neck, between his thumb and forefinger. He always did this when he thought of her. It was the last thing that he had of hers that was personal and he always kept it around his neck.

"I'll find you Mal. I promise."

Wildwing didn't realize that his brother had woken up a few seconds before to hear his quiet promise. _"You'll find her Bro. You always keep your promises."_ After that Nosedive pretended to just wake up and stretch. "Hey we just arrive or what?" Said a sleepy Nosedive.

"Hey baby bro. Just arrived."

After waking everyone up, the team set about their mission and began looking for leads on Draganus. If they find Draganus they may be able to find Mallory. That was enough the keep the ducks going in their endless fight and search.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rate M

Forget Me Not

Chapter 2:

It was like any other day and Mallory was walking through the streets filled with may different species and beings. Her black cloak covered her from view, so caught up in her own world that she almost didn't notice the five other beings that were the same species as her, walk into the street that she was on. Now it was normal to see other Puckworldian's on this planet but these Puckworldian's where dressed for battle and were an odd looking group together but some how it worked. They walked through the market looking for something or someone, she finally noticed them and turned just slightly to see them heading in her direction but still looking around.

She moved out from the stall she was at and began to make her way through the crowd to a spot that she could watch them and not be noticed. Making it look like she was browsing for goods, she handled things and acted as if inspecting them, while watching the other Puckworldian's through the side of her cloak. It's material acted as a two way mirror, giving her cover so that no one can see her face but allowing her to see everything around her. It was perfect for stealth and a present from Edwin to celebrate what is supposed to be her birthday. Though Mallory knew that he wanted to make her his queen, she had no interest in ruling or being ruled. Once she had finished her job and had the ability to escape him, she would. The chances of him letting her go of his own accord was slim to none though. Shaking off her thoughts Mallory focused on the five ducks walking up to the stall that she had been at not a minute ago.

The duck in the lead was tall, broad, and well built, he was wearing a gold mask, so she couldn't see his face. _"Wonder if he has hideous scares or something."_ Mallory watched them talk to the merchant as he asked questions about some one named Draganus. _"Now that name sounds familiar."_ She thought as she moved in a little closer to hear more of what they were talking about. "Look we know that you are a merchant for someone that does business with him. Just give us a name." The leader demanded of the feline merchant. The cat started sputtering weak and quiet responses, making the lead duck nod his head and hum in understanding. "So this Edwin Swan and his associate should know how to find anyone that's here on this planet... Thanks for your help." The leader began to move away when the merchant leaned forward and whispered so low that Mallory couldn't make it out, the feline kept glancing a her. Mallory wasn't stupid, she knew when she was being ratted out. It made it very obvious by the way all of the ducks looked at her at almost the same time. All expect for the leader, but he was watching out of the side of his eyes. _"Well at lest he has his wits about him not to make it too obvious that he is now watching me."_ Mallory rolled her eyes at the other oblivious ducks.

She moved quickly to try and disappear into the crowd before that ducks could get lock in on her. No such luck unfortunately. She looked over her shoulder at them to see if there were following or watching her, she was hoping for an easy getaway. No such luck, the leader had zeroed in on her and was clearly giving out orders to follow and surround. They planned to corner her and get information from her. Well they didn't know who they were dealing with. Moving faster then they could react she jumped into a shop she knew well, then through a window and dashed for the back where stairs lead up the the roof tops. There she could jump roof to roof and make her escape. Mallory wasn't expecting the grey duck dressed in a burgundy jump suit to be so hot on her tail feathers. He was quick. She was going to have to step up her game.

Mallory used her parkour to get over the roof tops and away from the duck, but he was still on her tail. There were moments where he struggled but he did a pretty good job keeping up. It was when she began going up higher walls that he started to fall behind. She could hear him swearing back behind her, realizing that she was getting away. Mallory laughed and did a loop around so that she came up behind him as he caught his breath. Opening his com unit on his wrist an image of the masked duck came onto the small screen. "Wildwing I lost her." The grey duck panted as he tired to get his breath back. "What?! How?" Came the leader's voice over the com, now known as Wildwing.

"She was tough to case! I've never seen anyone move like that besides..." He cringed and trailed off, realizing that he had almost mentioned something taboo. Wildwing sighed over the com. "Are you alright Duke?"

" _So this one is named Duke."_ Mallory thought to herself as she watch him.

"Yeah just winded. It's been a long time since I chased someone like that. I'm out of practice." Duke huffed and puffed to get his breathing back to normal.

"Alright head back. We'll find this associate another way. Wildwing out." Duke started heading back to where his group must have been.

Mallory chuckled and made her way back to Edwin's palace. It was getting late anyway, he was expecting her to join him for dinner.

She made her way back down to the dusty roads and slipped through the streets as the sun was setting, turning the sky vivid reds and oranges.

…..

Walking up to the front gates, Mallory lifted her head so that Edwin's guards could see her face and let her in. As she walked down the road she was not surprised to see Edwin waiting by the front door with his hands behind his back. "Mallory. Welcome back my dear." He took her hand and kissed it, then looped her arm with his and guided her to the dining hall.

"I'm glad I could catch you. We are going to be having a guest. Someone that we can do business with." The large dining room doors opened to reveal a lavished table with food and drinks of all kinds. "This Lord that is coming to visit, has been plagued with many troubles. Mainly he is being hunted by specific persons and we may help him with them... if he can offer something in return." He brought her to her seat across from him and pulled out her chair for her, like a gentleman. After she was seated he took his place across from her and smiled at her over the candle lite dinner. "Please eat, I'm sure you must have an appetite from all of your running around today."

Mallory's face didn't change at all. _"So he had someone watching me that whole time."_ She watched his face for any reaction as she told him what happened to her that day. He didn't seem surprised.

"Mallory I want you to be weary of them. Don't go near them again. The next time you see them I want you to hide from them. Do you understand your orders."Edwin looked her right in the eyes, trying to make himself as clear as possible. Sure Edwin wanted her but he still treated her like a soldier or personal slave sometimes. One moment he was trying to seduce her the next he would be giving orders. She saw it for what it was, from the very beginning Edwin saw her as a means to an end. It was after she began to wear the clothing that he provided for her, that he started to want her for himself. As time went on it was clear that he had plans for her and she was not quite sure she wanted to know what they were.

…..

It had been two days since she had been chased by those ducks and warned by Edwin to avoid them at all costs. Only two days and her curiosity got the best of her. She was out completing an errand for Edwin when she saw them again. They we walking through the streets, looking for clues as to known associates of Edwin's, her especially. Surely someone had told them were Edwin's palace was. Well even if someone did, they wouldn't be able to get near it without Edwin's guards seeing them, not with how they stuck out like a sore thumb.

She turned to leave, not wanting to be caught by this group. "Whatever they're not my concern. Anyway Edwin said don't go near them." She began walking away when she noticed leader snapped his head in her direction. He brought his hands to the side of his mask that made his eyes glow a bright red. Oddly enough he was staring directly at her while doing it. His face went from deadly serious to stunned and shaken.

"What is he doing and why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She said to herself as she began picking up her speed to get away from the strange yet familiar group of ducks. Seeing them made her feel a pang of longing that she didn't understand and she started putting distance between her and those feeling by going in the opposite direction of those ducks.

"Mallory!" A familiar male voice called out. She knew it belong to the leader of those ducks. He sounded almost desperate.

"How does he know my name?" She turned to see the other ducks looking on with the same look on their faces that he had just had. It was like they were seeing a ghost. Then it changed from stunned to happy? "Why?" He called to her again and she didn't react. She watched from the side of her cloak as their faces changed from happy to confused and sad. "Weird group." He called to her again and began running at her. She saw the rest of the team of ducks running at her as well. "Well this can't be good." She dashed off into the crowd on instinct, twisting her way through the throngs of other worldly beings, trying to lose the ducks.

"Come back!" The voice shouted again.

She ducked into a side shop and watched as they passed her hiding spot, thinking that she was still running ahead of them. "Ha!"

She stealthily moved out the back of the shop into a dusty alleyway and made her way back to the palace she currently was residing in. She had lost them in record time.

…..

When Mallory got back to Edwin's palace she was surprised to see him talking to a large red lizard. This must be the Dragaunus that he was talking about. The lizard had three others with him, clearly his servants... or thugs.

Edwin saw her approaching and turned to greet her. "Ah my dear Mallory, your back." Dragaunus turned to see who Edwin was addressing and froze seeing her face. His associates also gasped and didn't waste time in pulling out their weapons. Mallory reacted on instinct, jumping back she threw her small throwing knives at their weapons, knocking them from their hands.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Edwin was furious. "How dare you attack her! She works for me!"

This seemed to catch them off guard. The smaller green lizard stuttered and pointed at her. "But, but, she-"

"SILENCE!" Dragaunus yelled out suddenly. He noticed that she didn't react to them like he expected. Something was different. "I apologize for my men's reaction just now. We are very weary of ducks you see. We are being hunted by some."

Mallory nodded and turned to Edwin. Edwin still looked at the goons in a peeved fashion but got over it quickly. "Allow me to introduce Mallory McMallard. As I said she works for me and is one of a kind. My best person in the field. She is going to help you with your problem."

Dragaunus looked to Edwin with a raised eyebrow. "Is she?"

"Yes. Mallory is very talented."

"Tell me Edwin. How did you find such an accomplished associate?" Asked Dragaunus as he watched Mallory.

"On the side of the road actually." Mallory spoke up.

"Really?"

Edwin jumped in now. "Yes it was destiny." He smiled at Mallory. "Mallory why don't you get changed for dinner. I have more business to discuss with Lord Dragaunus."

Mallory looked between him and the lizards, then nodded and went off to her room without so much as glancing back.

Once she was out of range Dragaunus turned on Edwin. "Do you have any idea who she is?!"

"Perfectly but she doesn't." Edwin smiled at Dragaunus who was surprised but then laughed.

"She has forgotten who she is." He laughed again. "Oh that is just perfect." He looked back to where Mallory had last been and smiled. "So she does not remember me or those accursed ducks. Wildwing will be devastated."

"This is the leader of the Mighty Ducks that you so hate?"

"Yes and with your permission I intend to use her to destroy him."

Edwin just nodded. "Just as long as she stays with me after."

"I think that this can be arranged." Dragaunus and Edwin shook hands.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

Forget Me Not

Chapter 3:

Mallory was in her room, she had changed and dressed for dinner, wearing a black silk dress. It went down to the floor at the back and up and over her knees to mid thigh at the front. It clung to her like a second skin and dipped low on her back. She was curled in the middle of her bed when there was a knock at her door. She leaned up on her bed and looked to the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the red lizard from before. "Lord Dragaunus. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to explain myself a little better and give you an idea of why I am going after these ducks."

Mallory sat up at the end of her bed and nodded. Dragaunus walked further into the room with his arms behind his back.

"You see it all started back on Puckworld. The ducks attacked me and chased me from one dimension to another. They want to destroy what is left of my race and I am the last of my kind's royalty."

"Is it lonely?" She asked. Dragaunus looked at her in surprise then turned his back to her.

"It can be, if I allow myself to focus on it but I do not. I have too many plans." He clenched his fists in front of him. "You see I want to make a world for the last of my people where they will be free from being hunted and slaughtered... but to do that I need you." Dragaunus turned back to her now using his hands to gestured towards her as he spoke then placed them behind his back again. "Edwin has given me permission to work with you. Something that I'm sure he is going to be discussing with you soon. It will be for a weeks time and you will be staying with me at my ship, the Raptor. We have much to discuss you and I. I think I could even help you figure out what truly happened to you. Just give me a weeks time and I will do it. I give you my word." He placed his large red hands on her bare shoulders and Mallory fought the urge to shudder.

Mallory nodded. "Alright." There was something about him that she didn't trust, something that told her that she needed to be cautious.

Dragaunus seemed pleased. "Excellent." He made his way to the door and opened it to walk out but paused before leaving. "I look forward to working with you." With that he left and closed the door behind him.

Mallory laid back down and contemplated the new turn of events. _"If he can help me figure out what happened to me then doing these jobs will be well worth it. Besides it will get me away from Edwin's constant hounding."_

….

The dinner was fairly quiet except for the small talk that Dragaunus and Edwin made. Mallory choose to be silent, she just watched and listened to them. Dragaunus's henchmen sat further down the table away from them since they were not considered the upper echelons of the hierarchical system like Edwin, Dragaunus, and Mallory were. Even though Mallory wasn't considered as high as Dragaunus and Edwin she was still in the top tier since she was Edwin's right hand woman. They watched them all eat from afar, chewing down their own food. They whispered back and forth to each other and looked at her often.

Mallory kept her eye on them, not trusting them. When they first met her they acted as if they recognized her. Why? Was it truly because she was a duck? It can't be just because she was a duck. Edwin was a duck and they were doing business with him. So wouldn't it make sense that he had other duck associates? Or was it something else? It would require more investigation when she had the time but in the meantime, she was going to be very busy.

…..

Mallory gave her bags to the one known as Siege, who took them in a insulted manner.

"So this is the Raptor." She said as she looked at it from the outside.

"Yes. It's not much right now but that will fixed when I conquer the world." Dragaunus held his hand out for her to take. "Shall we?"

Mallory slowly put her hand in his and allowed him to guide her into the ship. Everything about this felt wrong. She wanted to pull her hand back from him and run in the other direction. For some reason she had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach entering this thing. When they were finally through the doors and she felt like her skin was crawling with how familiar it was. Has she been here before?

Dragaunus lead her to her room and allowed her to settle in. Once she was done, she went to meet him in the control room. He stood with his hands behind his back and looked over his shoulder at her.  
"Ah Mallory I'm glad you could join us." He turned his head back to the giant screen in front of him as she approached his side. "Do you see these ducks? They are the ones that are hunting me."

Mallory watched the image play out before her. _"Those were the ducks in the market that were chasing me!"_ "Yes I see them. They are the ones hunting you and you want me to do something about it."

"Yes. They have already tracked me to this planet and are here looking for me as we speak. My ship runs off of beryllium crystals, which are rare. You have been on this planet for some time now. Edwin said that you would know where to look."

Mallory nodded. "Yes I have heard rumors. They will require some investigation. That being said most likely the people who have them will be unwilling to sell them."

"Then we'll need to acquire them through other means." He watched her from the side of his eye, waiting for her reaction.

Mallory just nodded. "Understood. Once they are found I'll go in with the cover of night and take them."

Dragaunus laughed. "Excellent. I have a feeling we are going to enjoy working with each other."

…..

During her stay with Dragaunus she found that she hated everything about him and his goons. She also hated his ship, something about it made her feel uneasy, but with her working on tracking down these crystals, she didn't have much time to think about it and the week was almost up. One more day and she would go back to the palace, even though it was another prison at least it was a comfortable and fancy prison. One that let her sleep at night.

…..

The week has finally passed and Mallory things were being taken out to the cars by Edwin's men. Edwin and Dragaunus were in a meeting in the control room of the ship. She was to wait for a summons to join them. _"Like some fucking pet."_ She thought to herself.

Finally her summons came in the form of the green lizard known as the Chameleon. "The boss and Edwin want ta see ya."

Mallory walked past him without acknowledging him. He followed after her grumbling about her being stuck up the whole way. Mallory ignored him and walked into the control room, where she found both Dragaunus and Edwin waiting for her with very serious faces.

"You called for me."

"Mallory when I first spoke with you I told you that I would find out what happened to you and find out how you got here. Well I have keep my promise."

"I know those mighty ducks have been chasing after you as well." Edwin added in.

"Yes. What do they want with me and how did I get here?"

"I'm afraid the answer to that is one in the same." Edwin spoke.

Mallory raised her eyebrow at that. "Mallory this isn't easy to see. I just want you to know that."

"I need to know. What do you have?"

"Brace yourself my dear. It isn't pleasant." Said Dragaunus as he hit a button on the control panel. The screen flashed and a video of Mallory tied to a chair was on screen. The Mighty Ducks team were surrounding her. The leader, Wildwing was standing in front of her beating her senseless while she was tied to the chair.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" He yelled and punched her across the face again.

Mallory watch herself get beaten bloody by the leader while the other ducks just looked on in amusement.

Then after thirty minutes of being beaten. Mallory was thrown to the ground and left alone. She watched herself struggle and get free from the ropes that held her to the chair. She stumbled out of the room and that was where that video ended.

"Wait! Where's the rest?! How did I get here?!"

Dragaunus pulled up another video. This one showed her running for her life from the ducks, while injured. Grabbing a gun she fired on them only for the leader to throw something at her. It was a dimensional gateway generator but in a small device. She was pulled up into a portal and sucked away.

"That is how you got here my dear. You must have hit your head hard when you landed causing amnesia. The ducks are all bad but the worst one is Wildwing." Said Dragaunus, clenching his fists. "He is the one that is responsible for your memory loss my dear." Dragaunus lifted her face with his clawed finger so she would look at him instead of staring off in thought.

Dragaunus pulled out a disk and gave it to her. "As I have said. I kept my promise. Now kept yours to me. Get me those crystals."

Mallory held the disk in her hand, feeling numb. "I will." With that Mallory walked out to the awaiting cars.

Once she was gone Edwin turned to Dragaunus. "Why did you give her the video. What if she figures out that we fabricated it?"

"Don't worry. Every time she watches that video she is going to be so focused on her rage and the beating that she got in it that she won't even notice." Dragaunus laughed. "Though it was funny. Watching her reaction to her own torture, I did a fantastic job beating her senseless didn't I." Dragaunus just laughed some more.

Edwin glared at him. _"When you least expect it Dragaunus, I'm going to get you back for that. Maybe I'll even send her to do it."_

…..

Edwin finished up his business with Dragaunus and joined Mallory in the car. Mallory was sitting there staring at the disk in her hand. Before she did anything she would need to do some research about her enemies and she knew just the duck too.

"Those ducks will pay for what they did to me." She clenched her fist. "Especially Wildwing."

Edwin nodded. "Yes he will pay." But Edwin wasn't talking about Wildwing. _"When Dragaunus has lost his usefulness, he will die along with the rest of his disgusting race... Fucking lizards."_ Just because Edwin was working with him for the time being didn't mean that he liked him. Quite the opposite in fact. He was a duck and Dragaunus was a lizard. All ducks hate lizards on a basic level and vice verse.

The two races were destined to be enemies and that was that.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

Forget Me Not

Chapter 4:

Mallory walked through the market a black clock covered her head and face from the view of others. It shield the back of her back as she walked through the streets, allow her to pass uninterrupted by others around her. She keep her head down as she walked until she made it to the bar where she was to meet her informant, if you could even call him that. Most of the time he spent trying to by her drinks and get a date. She did not reciprocate his interests, she just wanted to grab her information and leave. Walking into the bar she found him at the back like always and took a seat across from him.

"Glad to see you could make it beautiful." The grey duck with a scar going down the right side of his face downed his whiskey in one shot. Despite his scar he was still handsome.

"You have the information I requested?" She got right to the point.

"You bet your tight little ass I do." He smirked holding up the yellow envelope for her eyes to see. She reached for it but he pulled it away quickly. "Ah ah ah! You know the drill. Payment first."

Mallory rolled her eyes and pulled out a red velvet pouch with gold coins and tossed it to him. He opened it up and looked inside, counting the amount in the pouch. "You know I'm good for it now give me the damn envelope." She held out her hand again.

He looked at her then back at the bag. "Very well." Handing it over to her. "One day I'm going to make my payment be a night with you, just one night."

"When that day comes I will no longer be needing your services." Mallory said as she got up to leave, before she could get past him, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"You should consider carefully who you really trust from here on out. I know the story you told me about these ducks and what they apparently did to you but seeing them and how they act. I don't think that they did it." Mallory looked at him with no emotion in her eyes, the grey duck stood up still holding her wrist. "I know bad guys when I see them. I am one after all, but these guys are not what you have been told."

"I saw the video's of what they did to me." She hissed at him, angry that he would defend them.

"You saw what you were shown. This video could have been manipulated, I'm just saying. Don't be too willing to trust this guy that took you in. I think he has other plans on his mind." With that the grey duck known as D leaned down and kissed Mallory's hand. He then disappeared into the crowd before she could get another word in edge wise.

Mallory just scuffed and made her way to a private location that she could review the information that he found for her.

…..

Wildwing paced his room frustrated while the other ducks watched him. "All this time she has been here." He wanted to kick something. "Why didn't she come to us?"

"She acted like she didn' know us Wildwing." Duke spoke up. "Something must have happened to her to make her forget us."

"She could have amnesia." Added Tanya "You know, where you forget everything."

"I know what amnesia is Tanya." Wildwing sighed.

"Yeah but if it is amnesia then that's fixable! Our Medicom on the Aerowing could fix that!"

"Yeah but that would require us to actually be able to catch her." Nosedive huffed.

"Yeah and find her, not to mention she was by far the fastest one on this team when is came to escape." Duke crossed his arms and sighed.

"Is, Duke. She _**is**_ the fastest one on this team, not _**was**_." Wildwing stopped pacing and looked over at him. Duke cringed realizing what he just said and nodded. "Ya.. Is."

Wildwing growled and ran a hand through his hair feeling his frustration building. He needed to get out. Maybe a walk would help.

Grin stood and placed a large hand on Wildwing's shoulder. "She will need guidance and as her team we will give it to her. But we must be patient with her too. It may take time but she will come back to us. It's Mallory after all. Her instincts are strong. They will naturally wish to guide her back to us."

Wildwing just nodded. "Yeah. Look I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back." With that Wildwing walked out into the streets of the dusty city in his causal clothing without the mask on for once.

Once out on the dusty streets he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked with his head down. Lost in thought. Finally getting bored of looking down at his feet he looked at the shops around him and found the first vendor he had interrogated when he first got here. Walking up he expected the feline vendor cringe at the sight of him only to be surprised by him greeting him in a very friendly fashion.

Wildwing realized then that he didn't recognize him. _"Oh right I'm so used to wearing the mask all of the time."_

"Can I interest you in some fine watches or some jewelry for the lady in your life?" Not feeling like dealing with others right now he politely declined and walked away. Making his way further down the streets, he walked for a while until he saw another duck coming out of what looked like a sketchy bar. The male duck was grey and had a scar going down the right side of his face. Wildwing had seen several other Puckworldian's here but it still caught him off guard. He was just so used to seeing human's every where. Figuring he had better start headed back soon he made to turn away until he saw her. "Mallory." He whispered to himself. She walked out of the bar the grey duck had just come out of carrying a yellow envelope.

She started walking towards him and he froze feeling his world stand still. She walked closer to him, not seeing him yet but getting closer. He wanted to reach out to her but was afraid of her reaction. Finally she looked up at him and he thought she would run but she just continued to approach. His heart pounded in his chest but he kept a straight face. Was she going to attack instead? Was she walking to him? He waited in anticipation as she approached, his fingers itching to reach out and touch her.

Finally she was close enough that she would run into him if he moved to the right but instead of stopping and having some sort of interaction with him like he expected. She just walked right past him, like she didn't know him. He stood there staring ahead as she passed in the busy streets, breathing in her sweet scent that trailed after her, her red hair flowing out behind her wiping a few red curly strands in his peripheral vision.

Turning around he watched her walk away, unable to get his body to move or function in any way. He was like a statue in the middle of a crowded street with beings walking around him. Finally snapping out of it he cursed himself for freezing like he did. It had been a week and a half since they had last seen her and he just stood there as she passed! He didn't even try to put a tracking device on her! "FUCK!" He yelled out causing near by beings around him to jump away and look at him oddly, however he didn't care in the slightest.

Sighing to himself he made his way back to where he and the others were staying. " _She was so close I just had to reach out and I could have grabbed her before she even knew what was happening! Stupid! Well at least we know that she is still here and comes around this area often. After all, that's three times that she has been spotted in the vicinity."_ This gave Wildwing more hope of seeing her again and getting her back. With a new determination in his step he made his way back to the others to give them the news.

…..

Mallory left her meeting with with D and found a roof top that had cover so that she could review the information. She looked at the photos and the papers that D had collected for her. He wasn't able to grab as much information as she had hoped, only what he could observe. All of the information she had in front of her told her these were good people, but this was truly yet to be seen. Feeling like she was still at square one she made her way back to the palace. Sneaking in using her balcony, she was able to get to her room without Edwin knowing that she was back.

Feeling dirty she made a bath and laid down in it. Enjoying the hot water over her feathers and sore muscles. Sighing she thought about the faces of the ducks that did this to her. They were an interesting group. Apparently they were missing a team member but no information about this team member is known. All that was noted was that she was a female duck. Enjoying the bath, Mallory started to drift to sleep, without realizing. She was awoken from her sleep by the sound of her bathroom door opening. Her groggy mind took a second to awaken but she soon realized that she had company in the form of Edwin.

He looked annoyed. "Do you have any idea what I've been through. I had men search high and low for you. They tore apart some of the city to find you!"

"Why would you have them do that. I've been right here. Next time you should check my room before you panic." Mallory wasn't bothered by Edwin's anger.

He huffed and walked over to her tube. He glared at her and clenched his fist. "Don't do that again."

"Very well."

He seemed satisfied with this and stopped to take a moment to observe her body in the tube. "Well then I will leave you to your bath my phoenix." He leered at her one last time and walked out.

Mallory wanted to cover herself but didn't want to show any sign of weakness in front of him. He was really starting to creep her out. She felt her stomach clench in disgust when she saw his eyes travel downward. Getting out and drying off she went to bed.

She laid in her large red bed, curled up in the middle of it. She looked asleep but really she was just thinking. Thinking about the ones that made her forget her past and put her where she was now, those Mighty Ducks. She couldn't understand why they attacked her the way they did. Sure she didn't remember the attack but after watching the video of them beating her senseless while tied up in a chair, it was all the proof that she needed.

They would pay.

Just then her door to her room opened. Mallory almost jumped but kept still and quiet. She waited for who ever it was to approach and cracked her eyes just slightly, not enough to be able to tell that they were open but enough to make out a blurry figure that she knew.

It was Edwin. What was he doing coming into her room this late at night?

She fully closed her eyes as he sat down on the side of her bed just staring at her. He didn't even notice her completely close her eyes. He sighed and ran his fingers down the side of her face, down her neck, and over her collar bone.

She wanted to move away from his touch but forced herself to stay still. She worried that if he knew she was awake that he would try to push past what he was doing right now into something more intimate. Something that she was not willingly to do.

He moved his hands from her collar bone to over her shoulder and down her arm. "So beautiful." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her shoulder. Then ran his hand down over her waist to her hips and back up again. Finally he removed them and she felt like she could breath again.

"Soon Mallory. Very soon you will be mine." He leaned in again and left a long kiss on her shoulder again, savoring the taste of her skin. When he was done he got off the bed and walked out of her room. Once the door was closed Mallory took a deep breath. Trying to control her panic at the thought that he could have done this before and if he did, what could he have done to her in her sleep? She felt violated. She felt like her trust was broken.

Getting up she walked out to the balcony for fresh air, since she felt like she was going to be sick. Leaning on the railing, Mallory looked out over the sand covered city. It was an old city that looked like something out of the Arabian desert but at night the stars shined so brightly.

She had spent many nights out here with them as her only company. They brought her a form of comfort she didn't feel anywhere else here. Why was everything so wrong?

Looking up at the stars she saw some shooting across the sky and begged them for help. "I don't know if you really grant wishes but I could some right now." Mallory wished to be free and safe from Edwin.

…..

It was night time when Wildiwng got back and told them of his run in with Mallory. Everyone was very excited about it. They all started making plans on how to go about getting her back. Many suggestions were made but all were turned down until Duke came up with a plan. They would send Wildwing in to bump into her in the streets and 'get to know' her.

"Wildwing it has to be you. Your the only one whose face she doesn't seem to know. Like this she has only ever seen you in the mask as the leader of the might ducks, but you could pretend to be a civilian to get close to her and find out what is going on." Said Duke, positive that his plan would work.

Everyone nodded. "Alright but if we do this then I need everyone to stay back and let me do things my way." Everyone nodded again. With that all said and done they began making plans for Wildwing to make contact with Mallory.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

Forget Me Not

Chapter 5:

Mallory walked though the market again making her rounds for any useful information that she could gather for Draganus and Edwin. Edwin, she was growing frustrated with his advances. They didn't bother her that much before but now that he has coming into her room at night, Mallory felt ill when she thought about it. Shaking her head she tried to get her head back into the game only to bump into someone, making them drop the fruit that they had just bought and making her fall back on her butt. _"Geeze one would think I just ran into a wall not a person."_ She thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you walking there until last minute." Said a friendly male voice. She looked up and saw a hand in her face waiting for her to take it. Following the hand up she saw a handsome white feathered duck with a friendly smile on his face. He looked a bit embarrassed. Mallory not trusting him knocked his hand away and stood on her own, dusting herself off as she stood.

The drake rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that again. Oh you dropped some stuff, here let me help you." He bent down and picked up an envelop and handed it back to her.

She snatched it from his hand and tucked it away. "Watch were your going next time." He seemed unsure what to say and looked slightly hurt by that. Mallory sighed feeling bad for some reason, "Look I'm sorry I'm having kind of a rough day."

"Well can I buy you a drink? Or maybe dinner? As an apology of course!" He added the last part on quickly. Mallory was about to say no when she saw Edwin's men looking for her out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure. Why not." She turned to him and grabbed his arm leading him away from the street and Edwin's men. "Matter of fact let's go now." She pulled him behind her using his larger body to block her smaller form from view. "Uh great." He said allowing her to pull him along. Wildwing saw what she was doing, he was only too happy to let her use him as a form of escape but played up the innocent card.

They finally made it to the bar where she knew Edwin's men would never look and took a seat in the back with him. "So we didn't really get the chance to properly introduce ourselves. My name is.. Canard."

"Mallory." She said as she flicked her eyes to the doorway to make sure one of Edwin's men didn't noticed her come in here. She was so concerned with Edwin's men that she didn't notice his moment of hesitation. If Edwin saw her with another man he would probably have flipped his lid. _"I'm going to enjoy this while I can."_ she thought to herself and looked over at Canard. _"Besides, he is cute."_

"So what do you do Canard?" She asked as she leaned on the table, folding her arms in front of her, making her bust more pronounced without realizing it. Canard seemed to be caught in a trance of sorts but then shook himself out of it when she asked her question.

"I uh... Oh right... I barter goods." He said.

Mallory just raised an eyebrow at him. "In this town that can mean many things."

"Well I barter rare goods. Ones that are hard to find and some clients will pay good money for me to find them and bring it to them." He shrugged.

"I see. Does you job ever get dangerous?"

"Yeah it can. Generally I can handle it though." The large white drake named Canard shrugged his shoulders. "What about you? What do you do?" He asked.

"I'm complicated." Said Mallory. A waiter came over and took their drink orders and came back with them a few seconds later.

"That was fast." He said.

"Yeah one of the reasons that I like this place. That and they make killer cocktails." Said Mallory sipping on her drink.

Canard laughed a little and took a sip of his. "Hn you weren't kidding. So tell me what brought you here? Your clearly not from around here."

"An unfortunate accident brought me here maybe I'll tell you another time." Trying to brush off the question.

Canard nodded. "I'd like that." He took another drink.

Mallory just realized that she had inadvertently offered another chance to talk to him. _"Smooth Mallory, you were supposed to be just using him to get away from Edwin's men."_

They talked more and Mallory actually really enjoyed his company. Once it started getting dark Mallory realized that she needed to get back and thanked Canard for the drink. Canard nodded and walked her out of the bar.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked like a gentleman. Mallory smiled. "No thanks, I'm afraid that we will have to part ways here." She began to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I would like to see you again." He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She didn't know what to say but she truly did enjoy his company, being around him felt familiar. She looked into his eyes and felt like she couldn't resist them. "It couldn't hurt I guess." She said and Canard smiled charmingly at her.

After that night Mallory found herself spending more and more time with Canard. He was sweet but tough. He knew when to be pushy and when to back off. It was as if he could read her like an open book and because of this their relationship grew at an incredible rate.

"So what brought you to Sol Mecca?"

Mallory froze at this, she looked to him unsure if she should tell him. "Well..."

"Did I stumble onto something sensitive? If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No. It's fine. I actually don't know all the details to how how I got here. All I know is the persons responsible and that I'm going to make them pay."

"Who did it?" Canard asked sounding very dangerous all of a sudden but Mallory didn't notice his change. She was too lost in her thoughts. "Mallory who?"

"They call themselves the Mighty Ducks."

Canard acted as if he had been physically hit. "What?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure either but I was given proof. A video of them interrogating and torturing me. It's not pretty."

"I need to see this video!" Mallory's head snapped to him, hearing him demand this."What? Why?"

"I need to know if it is true. The things I've heard about the Mighty Ducks are always good things. So if this is true I need to see this with my own eyes."

Mallory looked at him oddly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt but I'm warning you. It's not pretty. They beat me senseless. Especially that leader Wildwing." Canard seemed lost in thought but was processing the information. "I need to see it."

She meet with him again two nights later and brought the video. "Are you sure you want to see this?"

"I need to." 'Canard' grabbed her shoulders and hugged her to him. She tensed at first but relaxed into his hold. _"I like his arms around me."_

Nodding she put the tape in and they watched it in his apartment. 'Canard' watch angrily as 'Wildwing' beat her into a pulp on the tv screen. He was clenching his fists hard trying to control his anger. _"Who ever did this to her is going to pay! Ever hit that she took their going to get it ten times over! This is what happened to her the night that she went missing! I never should have let her go."_

Once they finished watching the tape Mallory was quiet and melancholy. Wildwing walked up to Mallory and wrapped his arms around her. "The one who did that to you is going to pay. I promise."

Wildwing promised himself and her. Mallory just nodded and nuzzled into his neck, feeling safe.

…..

It has been four nights since Mallory has seen Canard. She missed him, his warm presences, how much he seems to care about her, the way he looks at her.

Mallory was on her way to her room when Edwin came from one of the many halls. "Mallory. I'm glad I caught you. Please come with me."

Mallory sighed to herself. She really didn't want to see him. He lead her down a corridor to which went to the center of the palace, where the throne room was located. "This is where I will rule this Planet, Mallory. Right from this seat." He ran a hand over it and nodded to himself and then looked to the smaller seat next to it. "And that is where a very special woman will sit. My queen. Someone who is ideal for the position to rule with me and give me children." He looked over at Mallory now. She shifted uncomfortably, a sinking feeling filling her gut.

"But enough of this." He walked back to her. "How is your work going in finding the crystal's for Dragaunus?" He lifted a hand and ran it along the side of her face. Trailing his thumb along the edge of her beak. A very unwelcome and intimate gesture. She turned her face away from him but he didn't seem the lest bit deterred by this. If anything he actually smiled. It didn't matter, it would only be a matter of time before she succumbed to him. He let go of her face and walked to the throne, taking a seat in the king's chair. "Now tell me what have you found?"

…..

Mallory finished telling about her findings with Edwin and left promptly once he excused her.

She couldn't take Edwin's advances anymore, she had to get out for the night. What she really wanted to do was see Canard. Well she knew where he was staying so why not. With her mind made up she made her way across the city to the small hotel that he was staying at. She traveled by motorcycle and got there in record time. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, even though she generally did when she was out, she parked the bike down the street.

Seeing his window she jumped up from balcony to balcony, to get to his.

Across the way in the next hotel Nosedive and Duke were keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Since Wildwing was trying to learn more about what happened to Mallory by 'getting to know her', he got a room in a separate hotel from them, in case she spied on him because she didn't trust him or the possibility of her stopping by unexpected.

Seeing Mallory come up Nosedive and Duke called Wildwing on the com to let him know she was coming. "Wow, bro heads up! Mallory just arrived and she's sneaking into your hotel room. She might try something."

"Your sure?" Wildwing didn't want to fight her. But if he had to he would and he wouldn't let her leave after.

"Oh she's gonna try something alright." Said Duke wiggling his eyebrows. Nosedive just looked at Duke oddly. "What?"

Duke just sighed. "Wildwing she's not coming into steal or hurt you. She coming to see you. Trust me, I have a lot of experience with women. She wants a man tonight and your that man."

Now Nosedive got it. "Oh snap your right! Looks like it's time for us to go. Enjoy your night bro." Nosedive teased his brother, hanging up his com before his brother could retort.

Duke laughed. "He's right Wing. Enjoy it. She will." He hung up his com and watched Mallory jump onto his balcony and open his door, slip in, and close the door behind her. He knew women and he knew what to look for when they had certain intentions. "Bed him well Mal." With that he walked away and gave Wildwing his much needed privacy.

…..

Wildwing was standing in the middle of his hotel room shirtless and pretending to be shocked to see Mallory come through the door. "Mallory? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." She came in and walked to him swaying her hips. _"Duke was right."_ Wildwing watched her approach feeling very hot suddenly. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Oh well your more than welcome. Do you want me to get you anything? Drink? Snack? Anything?" His words became more breathy the closer she got.

"Yeah there is something that I want." She kissed him hard and ran her hands down his chest and abs until she got to his pants and started undoing them. He gasped when she reached her hand in and grabbed him. Wildwing gasped, leaning his head against hers. "Mallory."

"Take me. I want you." Wildwing pulled her to him and kissed her hard. That night she spent it all with him making love for hours and not returning to that palace until the next morning.

…..

Mallory returned to the palace at 6am so that Edwin would not notice that she had been gone all night. If he found out about her lover he would try to stop her from seeing him, possibly even try to hurt him, and she was not going to let that happen.

Taking a shower she washed Canard's scent from her body and began her day. Edwin had a job for her in two days time that involved grabbing something for Dragaunus... Beryllium crystals.

…..

In was night when she went on her mission to grab the crystals.

Mallory jumped from roof to roof, making a run for it. She expected the Mighty Ducks to be waiting in hiding for her and if they were she was more than capable of handling it. She used the roof to gain access and lower herself into the old dusty building. They crystals were stored in here. She made her way through it silently and found the crystals stored in a back room. Grabbing them and bagging them, she was about to leave when she heard someone tell her to drop the bag.

Mallory was in her cape so he couldn't see her. Putting her hands out to the side she waited, turned her head and looked at who had caught her. It was Wildwing! Was he going to attack her again? Would he recognize her if he saw her face? He had his wrist gun aimed at her back as he slowly approached her. "Don't even think of moving. Taking these to Dragaunus are you?" He took the bag from her hand and that is when she attacked. Grabbing his hand she threw him over her shoulder and into a wall, snatching the bag back from his hand as he flew over head.

Turning she made a run for it only to almost be caught by the young blond of the group pointing a gun at her. He froze seeing her face and she took the chance to knock his gun away and knee him in the gut. Running past him she was thinking she was home free when she was tackled from behind. Dropping the bag of crystals, Mallory was surprised when her hood was ripped from her head. She glared back at the person that did it was saw Wildwing on top of her looking stunned. Not missing a beat she elbowed him in the side of his head and threw him off of her back. Grabbing the crystals again she finally made her escape through the ceiling where her rope was waiting for her.

Running across the rooftop Mallory looked back to see Wildwing and Duke in hot pursuit. "Just a little further and I'll be home free."

She came to the edge of the roof that her motorcycle was parked by. Wildwing and Duke thought that they had her cornered.

"Alright Sweetheart. There's no where else to go. Just give us the crystals and come along willingly." Duke brought his hand up for her to hand the crystals over to him. Mallory just smirked and spread her arms, stepping back onto the ledge. Both Duke and Wildwing, brought their hands up to show they meant no harm. _"Yeah right."_ She thought bitterly.

"Now, now Sweetheart. Don't do anything stupid that's gonna get you killed."

"Just step away from the ledge. We won't hurt you." Wildwing tried coaxing her back onto the roof.

Mallory glared at him with a fire that Wildwing had never seen directed at him before and he didn't like it. Right now she hated him and it broke his heart. She then smiled and back flipped off of the side of the roof. She could hear both men yell out. Grabbing a railing along the side of the building she stopped her fall and dropped down safely next to her bike. Jumping on she gunned the engine and drove off. Leave two surprised Mighty Ducks on the roof.

On her drive back, something in her was telling her that she couldn't trust Dragaunus, so she hide as small device in the crystals. If she hit the trigger, it would blow the crystals and his ship into pieces. "Better to be safe then sorry."

Once she arrived she brought the crystals directly to Dragaunus.

"Well done my dear." He smiled and took the bag from her, then handed it off to Siege. Once that was done he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"You truly are a talented woman. I can see why he kept you so close." Dragaunus laughed, referring to Wildwing and not Edwin, but Mallory didn't know that.

"Is there anything else that you need?"

"No my dear but I'll be sure to come see you if there is." He slide his hands off her shoulders and walked back into his temporary chambers.

Mallory shivered and walked back to her rooms. It had been a long day and she wanted to see Canard tonight. On her way back to her rooms she ran into Edwin.

"Mallory I trust all went well on your job."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Mallory I've been meaning to speak with you. You have done so much for me and I feel that it is time that I repaid that."

Mallory looked to him, waiting for an answer, feeling that sinking feeling again.

"You and I Mallory are two of a kind. We work well together. We make sense. Mallory... I have decided that I will make you my queen."

" _Oh no."_ She thought to herself.

…..

Mallory was sneaking out to see him again. This was becoming a regular thing for her. He just felt so good and when she was with him everything went away. All her troubles and worries. Edwin's constant pursuit of her, everything just disappeared changing to a world where she was surrounded by white feathers and white sheets. It was only them and nothing else mattered. She wanted to run away with Canard but knew that Edwin would pursue her until the ends of the universe. One day she would have to say goodbye to protect him but right now she just wanted him to touch her and making her feel wanted for herself not for what she could do for him.

Mallory once again was sneaking into Wildwing's room. Tanya and Grin were on look out that night and almost missed her coming in. Wildwing had to scrabble to hide his gear before she got up there.

"Mallory. I had a feeling you would be visiting me tonight." He sat on his sofa pretending to be reading a book.

"Oh what made you think that?"

"Cause I was hoping you would." He stood up and threw the book down onto the table, walking up to her he realized he made a mistake and left the mask out! Making it seem like he was looking at the balcony doors he pretended to be concerned. "Do you always sneak in that way?"

"Yes."

"Be care Mallory. I don't want anything happening to you, I don't know what I would do if something did." He brought his hand up to touch her face and leaned in and kissed her beak.

She looked up at him lovingly. "Yeah I don't want anything to happen to you either." She realized she told him that she thought he was in danger. He looked at her funny and cocked his head at her.

"Your afraid something is going to happen to me?" She went to turn away from him planning to look out the balcony door but Canard grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I don't like it when you turn from me like your going to walk away. Stay with me."

She melted into him and kissed him hard. They took each others clothes off in the middle of the living room and began making love on his coffee table and then kitchen counters. Wildly going at each other. Wildwing didn't give her a moments rest until she was ready to pass out. "Canard." She moaned his name as he picked her up and carried her to the bed closing the door behind him. It bothered Wildwing to hear the name of his best friend from her while they made love but he just imagined her saying his instead. He couldn't be angry about it, after all this was the name he told her to call him. Why did he pick his best friends name again? _"Oh right cause I couldn't come up with something right on the spot."_

It didn't matter anyway. He would find a way to get Mallory back to herself and take her away from here. Take her home to safety. Take her away from the mad man that held her captive through some debt she felt she had to pay. He knew that Edwin wanted Mallory, what male in his right mind wouldn't want her but he'd be damned if he let him have her. Mallory clearly didn't want him but the man kept his up his relentless hounding. Edwin wanted what he couldn't have, what was his.

He knew that if Edwin found out that Mallory came to him at night that he would try to have him killed. _"Bring it on Edwin, you won't know what hit you. Mallory is mine."_ Mallory wrapped her legs around his waist as he laid her on the bed under him, moving his hips in a rhythm.

Wildwing glared out at the palace in the distance, the palace where Edwin tried to hold Mallory prisoner and use her for her talents and beauty. Wildwing thrust harder into Mallory underneath him. _"She's mine."_ Mallory cried out for more from her lover, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and grabbed onto his back. Once Mallory had fallen asleep he would move the mask to a hidden place so that she wouldn't suspect anything.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

Forget Me Not

Chapter 6:

Mallory drove her motorcycle out to see Canard again tonight. Edwin was starting to catch on after tonight she would need to start seeing him less. Oh how she dreaded that. She hoped Canard would understand cause she was going to have to tell him now.

Sneaking into his room again she found him reading. It was one of his favorite things to do it seemed. Seeing this she brought him a book one night and every night she came in she found him reading it. He was almost done with it by now. It was one of her favorite books too. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful." She walked over to him, seeing that he was shirtless she decided to lay down on his chest while he read.

"Don't let me stop you." She stared up at him and he smiled down at her. "Your sure? I have no problem stopping. I'd rather pay attention to you anyway." She laid her head on his chest and caressed his chiseled abs. He groaned and kissed her forehead. "I wish you would just stay with me." The words slipped out before he could stop it.

She seemed surprised at first but then smiled sadly at him. "Me too."

Wildwing became worried seeing her act like that. "What's wrong?"

"I have to see you less." Wildwing didn't like that. "What?! Why? Edwin?" Mallory looked away from him.

"He's getting suspicious. The last couple of times he tried to have me followed... He'll try to kill you if he finds out. I don't want anything to happen to you Canard." Widwing ground his teeth in anger. "I'm a big boy Mallory. I can make my own decisions and protect myself."

"Not from him." Mallory wanted to shut down this line of thinking before it started. "Canard please trust me. I'm not walking away forever. I just have to be more careful now. I just have to see you less."

She kissed him on the beak, sitting up on his lap and waited for his answer. "I don't want to see you less. I want to see you more. I want you to stay with me and away from that mad man. I'm afraid that he's going to hurt you Mallory."

"He won't. He wants me to be his queen so bad that he'd be willing to tear down a city to do it." She looked away.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about and there are others ways he can hurt you Mallory." Mallory looked back at him.

"Please trust me."

Wildwing sighed. "Only because I love you. But if he touches you, I'll kill him."

Mallory nodded. "Okay."

They made love that night longer and harder then any other night before. It was unforgettable. Afterwards, they held each other thinking about how there was the possibility that they might not be able to do this again.

…...

Edwin was furious. He knew she was sneaking out to see someone but when he tried to have her followed she disappeared and no one could find her. "Who is she going to! She is MINE!"

He would just have to teacher her the hard way if she did not listen to reason.

…..

Over the past couple of days Edwin was constantly keeping tabs on her. Whenever she was in the palace Edwin had her follow him around like she was a puppy that needed to be kept on a leash, never letting her out of his sight. The only time she was able to get away from him was when it was time to sleep. She had never felt more like a prisoner. So tonight she would run out to see Canard again. It had been a week since she had last seen him and oh how she missed him. She needed to see him, she felt like she would go mad if she didn't. He was her sanctuary from Edwin.

Driving her bike out to his hotel she parked in the back. Not her usual way but that was okay, he wouldn't mind her dropping in. He never did.

Going up she found him working out in the middle of his living room. Stuff was out the she didn't recognize but she didn't care to look. She called out to him and surprised him. "Canard." He almost jumped a mile. Turning to her he looked worried.

"Mallory! I didn't realize you were coming."

She laughed at that. "You never do." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Walking over to her he grabbed her and kissed her hard. "I missed you." Mallory said as she held onto him.

Start Warning:

"I missed you too Mallory." Slowly he started dragging her to the bedroom and closed the door behind them, the door by accidentally bounced on something and opened again but he didn't seem to notice. He was being very forceful but Mallory didn't mind, she had missed him and she wanted it hard and rough. He didn't waste time and took both of their clothes off, grabbing her thighs he opened them hard and entered her fast. Doing everything she loved. While in one of their many love sessions she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up a bit. Looking over his shoulder and something gold caught her eye. _"What's that?"_

It took her a second but she finally realized that it was Wildwing's face standing in the living room, she almost panicked. Thinking he was standing there watching them. But then she saw that it was sitting up on the mantel piece at the perfect height to match his. It was just the mask. _"Why did Canard have Wildwing's mask?... He couldn't be... could he?"_ Feeling 'Canard' thrust hard into her she threw her head back in pleasure trying to fight off the rapidly coming climax. _"Have I been making love to the man who hurt me all this time?"_ Feeling panic start to well up in her, she shifted unsure of what she should do. But Wildwing took this as a sign to go faster and harder. He grabbed her hips and lifted them into the air so that when he was on his knees, her hips where over his and her shoulders where on the bed. Making her look up her body at her lover. Moving into this position pushed her over the edge into the climax she was trying to fight off. Wildwing groaned, he could feel his coming soon.

He dropped her onto the bed and flipped her onto her stomach, lifting her hips up into the air, he took her on her hands and knees. Mallory realized what she was about to do was risky but she had to know. She started moaning loud and pushing her hips back hard into his. Wildwing groaned again, grabbed her hips so hard that he might leave bruises. Mallory went along with it until she felt another climax coming and 'Canard' was approaching his fast. She called out the name "Wildwing" and he only continued to go harder. Making her climax again and leaving her body a shaking mess. Finally able to focus she tested her theory some more.

"Wildwing faster. Please." He flipped her again so that she was on her back under him.

'Canard' complied and said her name. He didn't seem like he had noticed that she had called him Wildwing twice now.

She keep moaning out Wildwing's name until 'Canard' climaxed. He slowed inside of her and she keep say Wildwings name and he still hadn't caught on. He groaned and came to a stop finally, kissing her beak. "Wildwing."

End Warning:

He closed his eyes feeling tired. "Wildwing." He looked up at her calling his name and then saw her face, staring at him hard. He froze realizing just now that she had been calling his real name for the last couple minutes of their love making. He looked back, seeing the door had opened and the mask was staring directly at them.

Mallory started trying to get out from under him but 'Canard' now truly known as Wildwing, grabbed her shoulders and held her down with the very hands that she believed to have beaten her senseless.

"Mallory wait! Let me explain!"

"You bastard! You beat me senseless, then play with my head and fuck me!"

"No! That is not what happened! Please let me explain!"

"NO! GET OFF!"

"Mallory please you have to listen to me!"

"NO!" Tears were starting to come to her eyes. She couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tired, this was the ultimate betrayal.

"I LOVE YOU!"

She froze at him screaming in her face and seeing that he had her attention he continued. "I love you! I always have! Then that maniac took you from me! You were and still are one of us! I don't know how they got that video but it wasn't real. Mallory they made it to turn you against us. They want you to think that we are your enemy. I don't know how you lost your memory but I'm going to help you get it back. Please just trust me."

Wildwing slowly let her wrists go. Mallory got out from under him and dressed quickly. She refused to look at him, feeling betrayed. Wildwing put on some pants and stood in front of the door, blocking her exit from his room. "Just hear me out."

"There is nothing to hear. Move or I'll move you." She felt stupid and used. _"How could I have not known that it was him. They have the same build, the same feathers, and the same voice."_

"Mallory I love you and you love me too. Stop pretending you don't because you think that I betrayed you, cause I didn't. You went missing back on Earth when you were spying on Dragaunus. One night you didn't come back and I have been looking for you and hunting him ever since. That was two years ago!"

That caught Mallory's attention. Two years is how long it had been since Edwin found her lost and alone in the desert. She never told him when Edwin found her. "Your Mallory McMallard, Puckworld Special Forces. Your were one of the best flight commandos in Puckworld, which is why we chose you to be on the resistance. It was to fight Dragaunus when he invaded Puckworld. His ship runs on beryllium crystals which are rare and he is always looking for some."

Wildwing approached her as she stared at the floor processing what he was telling her. It was all too accurate for her comfort. "Mallory, your favorite color is purple. You have a very short temper and tend to be untrusting of others but can admit when your wrong. Your favorite season on Earth is summer because it was so different then Puckworld. And whenever you would reassure me that you would come back after missions, you would always leave me your dogtags." He said the last part quieter, reaching into the dresser by the door he pulled at a set of dogtags and showed them to her. "You gave me this before you left. Mallory please your a Mighty Duck. Come back to us. Come back to me."

She took the tags and studied them. They were legit. _"Could it be that he is telling the truth."_ She looked back at him searchingly. He just watched her, waiting for her reaction, his strong chest rising and falling as he steadied his breathing.

"Then who was it that tortured me?"

Wildwing's eyes went dark. "I don't know yet but when I find them their gonna wish that they never laid a finger on you." He brought his hands up and placed them on the sides of her face. Mallory tensed but allowed him to bring her closer to him. Everything about him for some reason made her feel safe. "I made a copy of your disk while you were sleeping one night. Tanya is trying to decode it and find its original format, that way we can see what really happened. I promised you that I would find the one responsible and make them pay. I still intend to do just that." He let her face go and stepped back from her, wanting to give her a little space so everything he was saying could sink in.

"Mallory on the Aerowing we have a Medicom bed. We can use it to help you get your memories back. Come with me tonight. Edwin is getting bad and he is not going to stop. Let me protect you."

Mallory didn't say anything, this was information overload for her. Everything he said made sense to her but she still didn't trust him. This whole time he had pretended to be someone else in order to get close to her and made love to her as this Canard. It still felt underhanded. She couldn't make a decision now, she needed to think. "I'm sorry... I have to go."

She dashed out his open bedroom window and slide down the side of the building using the piles. She needed to get away, she need to think. This was too much to take in!

Wildwing watched her sadly from his bedroom window as she ran down the street and disappeared from sight. He could only hope that she came back to him of her own accord. Otherwise he would tear apart that palace and take her back. Once they put her in the Medicom to restore her memories she would understand. She had to.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

Forget Me Not

Chapter 7:

Mallory went to stand on on her balcony in the palace, it had been a week since she has last seen Wildwing. He promise he was going to help her get her memories back and that he was going to protect her from Edwin. She was skeptical.

She was wearing one of her many dresses Edwin had been gifting her with in order to charm her. She just went along with it, not quite sure what her options were right now she decided not to outright turn down his suit, since all attempts before didn't seem to do anything in the first place.

The dress revealed a lot of skin, but was still elegant and beautiful. It was off her shoulders and hugged her bust. It was made of an emerald green silk that touch the floor and dragged a little behind her and as she walk. It flowed down her body like water

She went out onto her balcony and stared out across the city only for her eyes to be drawn to where she knew he was. Looking over she saw a flash in the distance. Grabbing her advance glasses that allowed her to see great distances she saw that he was out on his balcony and he was looking directly at her.

"He can't see me right?" She watched him as he watched her. He pointed to his mask and she realized that he could in fact see her. Probably clearer then she could see him. He mouthed the words "COME. BACK. TO . ME." She put down her glasses and stepped away as if she had been physically hit. Unsure of what she wanted she turned away from him and intending to go back into the palace.

Only to find Edwin standing there.

"Mallory, you look so beautiful in that dress."

Mallory froze seeing him there without asking permission to enter her room first. This was a line that he was crossing more often now and it worried her. "Thank you. It's gorgeous."

"Your gorgeous."

Wanting to get his mind on other things she tried to make conversation about tonight. "Your big dinner is tomorrow. Are you worried at all?" Edwin just shook his head no. 

Mallory could feel Wildwing's eyes on her back watching her as she interacted with Edwin. She walked to the side of the balcony so that her side was facing Wildwing and her back facing Edwin. Both able to see her quite clearly.

"What a wonderful job they did on your dress but it is the beauty in it that makes it a masterpiece." He went right back to the topic of her beauty. Walking forward, he caressed his fingers down her naked and exposed back. Suddenly she felt like the temperature around her dropped several degrees. She knew this was Wildwing's emotions somehow making their way to her. Turning her head to the side some she looked back in Wildwing's direction wondering what he was thinking.

Her eyes convened how uncomfortable she was even though she didn't want them too. Looking back out over the city she distracted herself until his fingers left her back.

"Your softer than I though you would be." He stared down at her lustfully, imagining what the rest of her will feel like when he takes her as his queen tomorrow night. Mallory recognizing the tone in his voice knew that now would be a good time to stop this. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Edwin Sir-"

"Just Edwin, there is no need for you to address me so formally. You will be my queen after all."

"Edwin, I believe Dragaunus may be doing something behind your back." That snapped Edwin out of his current state of mind and into reality.

"What?" Good thing Edwin was the suspicious type or else this wouldn't work.

"I saw him talking to that green lizard. He mentioned something about taking over this planet for himself but using you to do it."

Edwin stared hard at her and Mallory was getting worried. Edwin was if anything a tactician, he wasn't stupid but he was too suspicious of others for his own good. He approached her slowly, taking measured steps towards her until he stood over her and placed both hands on either side of her on the balcony's railing behind her. Mallory had to lean her head back to avoid his beak rubbing against hers. "Edwin?"

He was still looking down at her with hard eyes, she was unable to read what he was thinking. "What would I do without you Mallory." Mallory's eyes widened slightly, not expecting that to be his answer, especially with the way he acted. She nodded and he leaned in to take a kiss.

"But..."

"Be silent and kiss your king." He grabbed her and forced a hard kiss on her beak with his. Running his hands through her hair and down her sides, enjoying the feeling of Mallory's perfect body. Mallory felt like she was going to be sick, she felt disgusted and violated by Edwin. He was not the one that she wanted.

How twisted was she that the duck she wanted was possibly an enemy who was across the city from her, watching her right now. What was Wildwing thinking right now? Was he seeing this? The cold feeling creeping up her spine told her yes.

Finally Edwin pulled away roughly leaving a line of drool from his beak to hers. She looked down trying to focus on anything but him. She would not stay here and let him molest her, that was were she drew the line. Edwin gently brought his fingers to her chin and lifted her head so that she looked into his eyes. "I will never let you go. You are mine Mallory."

Mallory just stared at him as he walked out. "I'll see you at dinner tonight, my queen." He closed the door behind him and Mallory wiped his drool from her beak. "I have to get out of this! I can't be his queen! The thought of me giving myself to him... Never!"

Suddenly a rush of images came back to her confusing her even more. Images of her playing hockey on a place called Earth, her team the Mighty Ducks, and images of Wildwing. She was in the locker room after the game and putting away her gear with her teammates behind her. Then she was down in the pond looking over Drake One with a blond female duck, the one they called Tanya. The images changed again to her sitting with Wildwing on the roof and leaning on his side while he had his arm wrapped around her waist, they were hugging and looking at the stars. It was sweet.

Feeling like her soul was being torn apart she screamed in anger and confusion. She started breaking anything that she could get her hands on. Even knocking over furniture. "I won't stay here. I have to leave. I have to see Wildwing." Enemy or not she needed to see him. With her mind made up she changed clothes to some of her street wear and jumped off of her balcony, using her grapple hook to get to the streets.

…..

Seeing Edwin get rough with Mallory had put him on edge but seeing him force a kiss on her had turned his stomach and set a ice cold anger threw his veins. He couldn't hear what he was saying but by looking at their mouths he was able to get the general gist. Edwin wanted to make Mallory his queen and soon. "Not gonna happen."

He watched her take her anger out on the room. Throwing vases with flowers, jewelry, and anything loose that she could get her hands on. Then she did something that he hadn't expected, she change into her regular red leather clothes and jumped over her balcony, shooting out a grapple hook she made a safe decent to the ground and ran away from the palace. Coming in his direction. She was coming to him.

He had to meet her. He had to keep her safe from Edwin.

…...

Mallory speed through the streets on her bike. Avoiding other vehicles and beings walking on the dusty streets. She felt like her head was going to explode since those images hit her. They were memories, she knew this but it was all so confusing still. They were fragments at best. There was no complete memory, just pieces. She continued to drive to him when she saw him on his bike approaching ahead. They both slowed to a stop and ran to each other. Mallory pressed a hard kiss to his beak trying to wipe away the memory of Edwin's kiss. Wildwing pushed down on her beak, dominating the kiss.

Mallory finally broke the kiss to breath. "We have to get to a safe place. Somewhere hidden."

Wildwing nodded. "Follow me." Mallory went to her bike when Wildwing stopped her.

"No, I scanned it with the mask there's a tracking device in it. Ride with me." Mallory didn't argue she jumped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Leaving her bike behind for Edwin's men to find when they finally realized that she left. She was not going back. As they drove the winds started to pick up, throwing sand in the air making it hard to see. Wildwing was able to see just fine thanks to the mask. He was made his way threw the market roads quickly, barely slowing.

The wind wiped her face with sand, forcing Mallory to cover her eyes. She hid her face in Wildwing's back, breathing in his scent on his white jacket. "Where are we going?" She called out.

"To the Aerowing. We're going to restore your memories and keep you safe from Edwin and Dragaunus." Rubbing her face into his back, she smiled feeling like things were going to be okay. Then she heard the sound of engines coming up behind them fast. It was the cars that belonged to Edwin.

"We've got company!" She yelled out, making Wildwing glace back at what she was talking about. The vehicles a appeared out of the sand in hot pursuit. Wildwing hit his chest piece and changed into his battle gear.

Using his wrist gun his fired back at Edwin's men. One of his pucks hit the second vehicles tire, forcing it off it's present course and into the side of a brick building. One down. "How many left Mallory?"

She looked back to see another vehicle take the last ones place but the winds and the sand was making it too hard for her to see. "I can't tell. Most likely five left."

Wildwing grumbled and opened his com. "Duke. Nosedive. You guys still at the Aerowing?"

"Yeah everyone is here Wildwing." Duke's voice came over the com.

"Mallory and I are being pursued by Edwin's men. We need some help. How quickly could you get her-" Wildwing was cut off by a bullet hitting the back tire of his bike. He was able to keep it stable for a time but eventually lost control of it. They went down hard and Wildwing hit his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious. Mallory cried out his name when they finally slide to a stop. She checked his head and found that there was no blood anywhere. A good sign however while checking over Wildwing, Edwin's men surrounded them quickly. Mallory got into a fighting stance and Edwin's men raised their guns at her.

"Do not shoot her. She is to be brought back to the palace alive and in one piece. Same goes for him." Edwin came out from behind his men, approaching with his hands behind his back. Looking at Mallory in disappointment. "Mallory... I'm so disappointed that you did this. You will have to be taught a lesson." Mallory just glared at him, ready to fight.

Edwin turned his back to her. "Take them both in." His men attacked and Mallory fought off as many as she could but she was being overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Her hands were pulled behind her back and while other held her feet. The man in front of her pulled out cuffed to keep her in line, he went to place them on with he was hit in the side of the head by a large gloved fist.

Wildwing kicked the man holding Mallory's hands behind her away. "Get your hands off of her you sleaze bucket!" Another man went to grab him from behind but Wildwing grabbed his neck and threw the guy over his head right into the other goons but more kept coming. Mallory kicked and punched her way through Edwin's men and was doing fine until she felt something hit her in her back then sent electric bolts into her body, causing her to cry out and fall to her knees. Wildwing hearing her cry turned to see her on her knees, electricity swirling around her. "MALLORY!"

He felt something hit him in his right side, it was electricity just like what hit Mallory, sending him to his knees slowly. Edwin's men jumped on Mallory once the electricity stopped shocking her and cuffed her hands and feet. Once Wildwing's was done shocking him they jumped on him as well and cuffed him. He watched Mallory be picked up and loaded into a car, Edwin stood to the side with a large taser gun in his hands. _"He was the one who shot us."_ Wildwing hated him more and more every day.

Edwin turned to look at Wildwing on the ground and walked to him. He stopped so the his feet were in Wildwing's face, kicked sand at him. "Did you really think you could take her from me?"

Edwin said smugly.

Wildwing ground his teeth in anger and glared up at this duck who thought he owned Mallory. "She was never yours in the first place." He refused to break eye contact. Edwin lifted his foot over Wildwing's head, clearly going to kick him in the face to knock him out. "Yes she is. She will learn that again tonight." Wildwing didn't even feel the pain of the kick, he was out cold. The last though he got in before the kick was that when he got out of this, Edwin was going to pay.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated M

Forget Me Not

Chapter 8:

Edwin watched Wildwing's unconscious form from behind his desk. He was tied up to a pillar, one of the many going around the room. This duck had single-handedly ruined his plans to take over this planet and make Mallory his queen. The worst part of it was that Mallory had helped. This duck had seduced her and lured her to his side.

Now she would have to be taught a lesson, one that her lover would witness. A guard came to the door and stepped into the room, bowing before him. "Raise."

"Sir we have brought her."

"Well bring her in and tie her up there." He pointed to the pillar directly in front of him. The guards dragged in a half dressed Mallory. She was changed into a slaves skirt with the two slits going up the front over her thighs, allowing her legs to move freely, it hung down low barely covering her pubic line. Her top was removed but she was left in her bra, leaving her stomach exposed for the needle spitting torture. This would be her punishment.

The guards bound her hands in chains and slide the chains onto a hook above her, holding her arms over her head and keeping her on her knees. Then they bound her legs to the floor so that her knees stayed in place. Mallory looked over to see Wildwing tied to a pillar to her left, his armor was removed, along with his weapons, but he still had his shirt on. Which meant that it would not be him being tortured. _"Good. I don't think I could handle that."_

"Mallory." Edwin called out to her, getting her attention. "Why do you look to him? He will not save you." Edwin got up and walked over to her stopping in front of her he lifted her chin so that she looked at him. "I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice with your actions. You must be taught a lesson. You know how I work and how I do things. This kind of behavior is not tolerated in my palace. You know what I'm about to do don't you?"

"Your spitting needle technique."

"Yes." Edwin let her chin go and walked back to his desk. "This is going to hurt Mallory. You've seen it. You know... I never thought that a day would come that I had to use this on you." He seemed saddened for a moment but he went back to his stoic face. "Know that I do this today for your benefit."

Mallory looked at the ground. "My benefit..."

"Yes."

"When have you ever done anything for my benefit?"

"How could you say that."

"The first day you saw me, you took me in with a plan and once you learned of my skills you put them to use. Then once you took notice of my looks you decided that you wanted me. EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE EVER DONE HAS ONLY EVER BEEN FOR YOU!" She was looking at him now with a fire in her eyes. "I DON'T WANT YOU AND I NEVER DID! ACCEPT THAT EDWIN!"

He only glared at her from across the room. "Do not raise your voice to me."

With all the yelling Mallory was doing Wildwing began to wake up. "Wildwing, I'm glad you could join us." Wildwing shook his head to clear the fog over his brain but when he finally took in his surroundings and saw Mallory, he was livid.

"MALLORY!" He looked at Edwin and intensified his glare. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"

"Teaching her a lesson that she will never forget." Edwin place one long needle in his beak, using his teeth to hold on to the back of it. Suddenly he shot the needle from his mouth into Mallory's stomach, it went deep and caused her great pain, but this wouldn't kill her. No, this technique was only meant to cause pain, not kill. Mallory tried to curl in on herself to protect her stomach, a natural reaction often seen when using this technique but was unable to due the being chained up.

"STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Wildwing frantically struggled with his bound arms.

"Enjoy the show Wildwing. We have just begun. Note that this is happening because of you. If you hadn't seduced Mallory and taken her away from me then this wouldn't be happening to her right now."

Edwin put two needles in his mouth.

"AND YOU THINK THIS WILL BRING HER TO YOUR SIDE!?"

"Pain is an incredible motivator. Like everyone else she will break under it." He shot the two needles out of his mouth next to the first needle he shot, making a line. Mallory threw her head back and tried not to scream, grinding her teeth together.

"STOP! DO IT TO ME INSTEAD!" Wildwing couldn't stand seeing her be tortured. This son of a bitch was going to pay when he got out of this.

"There would be no point in that. This is to teach her not to betray me." He spit four needles into Mallory's stomach. She threw her head back and opened her mouth to take in a large breath and let out a loud and pained scream. "AHHHH!"

Edwin continued he shot another four needles into her. "AAAHHHH!" She focused on her breathing and looked down at her stomach. The skin around the puncturing needle was red and slightly swelling. She watched as three more needles stabbed into her abdomen, tearing through the skin. Mallory threw her head back and screamed again.

She realized that the bastard was basically branding her. Slowly he was spelling his name along her abdomen with his needles. "I... will... never be... yours... Edwin." She ground out through clenched teeth. Looking up she saw that this only seemed to anger him. Opening his desk drawer he pulled out a bottle of green liquid.

"You know what this is. This is a rare toxin that I sometimes dip these needles in. It won't kill you but it will make the pain unbearable. How it works is it attacks your nervous system by stimulating your brain so that everything is incredibly sensitive... but sensitive to pain. Your nerves are going to feel like they are on fire... Now... tell me what you just said again."

Wildwing looked at Mallory wanting to go to her and protect her. Mallory looked over at him and then back at Edwing. "I'll never be yours."

Edwin didn't waste time in dipping his needles and firing three of the toxin tipped needles into her stomach again. "AAAAAHHHHHHAHH!" He shot it again making Mallory scream. Each time he shot a needle Mallory's screams got worse. While Wildwing yelled for him to stop. At one point he was frantically calling Mallory's name, who couldn't respond.

"I'll do anything! Just stop!" Though it couldn't be seen through the mask Wildwing's eyes were wet with tears.

Edwin just ignored him and continued his work until finally he finished spelling his name. He walked over to her and pointed at the writing. "This signature on your stomach says my name. Therefore you must be mine. Don't you agree."

Mallory didn't respond, she was in too much pain and her throat was raw from screaming. Edwin grabbed the needles and pulled them all out letting blood flow from the small holes caused by the needles. It quickly went down her abdomen in little rivers, dripping to the floor under her. Wildwing was working on sawing through his ropes but with the angle that his hands were at he was having a hard time and getting frustrated fast. _"Mallory is suffering and I can't cut through a fucking rope!"_

"You son of a bitch. How dare you scar her body with your name! Your mad!" Wildwing was so close to cutting through his ropes now. _"Just a little more."_

Edwin ignored him again. He grabbed Mallory's chain holding up her wrists and slide them off of the hook, letting her body drop to the floor on her hurt stomach. She just looked to Wildwing trying to find the strength to get up and fight but the toxin had done it's job. She couldn't move with throwing her body into a world of pain. Edwin unchained her legs and grabbed her arms, turning her onto her back he pulled her across the floor to his desk. Lifting her by her chains on her arm he pulled her so that she was looking directly in his face. "Still think your not mine?"

Mallory didn't answer, instead she spit in his face. Edwin threw her down on her back onto his desk. He wiped his face off and looked down at her. "Very well. You still need enlightenment." Crawling on top of her he grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart, placing himself in between them. "Shall we show your lover who you belong to now." He said in her ear. Mallory just looked back at Wildwing, who was frantically trying to get free. His face was one of rage. Then he saw something and motioned with his head and eyes for her to look at.

Her body was barely cooperating but looking at the ground below her she was something shining wickedly in the moon light. A knife. She reached for it while Edwin was busy trying to take the rest of her clothes off. Her fingers brushed it and she was able to finally grab it but Edwin saw this and grabbed her wrists, stopping her from stabbing him. So distracted by Mallory he didn't see Wildwing break lose from his ropes.

Wildwing charged at Edwin like a linebacker and tackled him off of Mallory. Mallory could only lay where she was on the verge of passing out. She heard a commotion in the halls and the door to the office was suddenly smash open. In was Grin with Tanya beside him. They both saw Wildwing punching Edwin's face bloody and Grin went to intervene. Tanya grabbed a robe off the wall and covered Mallory's body.

"Your gonna be ok-okay Mallory." She lifted the robe to look over her wounds. "We can fix this. This will be no problem." Tanya used her emergency kit in her Omitool to care for Mallory's wounds. Nosedive and Duke finally made it in to see Grin trying to hold Wildwing back from killing Edwin and Mallory injured and barely dressed on a desk with Tanya trying to help her. They didn't need to be told, they could guess what happened.

Nosedive and Duke walked forward and grabbed Edwin's barely concussion body off the floor. They dragged him away from an enraged Wildwing.

Grin held onto him. "My friend you must calm yourself. This will not help Mallory." This seemed to snap Wildwing out of it. He stopped struggling with Grin and nodded. "Let me go to Mallory." Grin released him and Wildwing went to the other side of the desk and held Mallory's head. He kissed her face and nuzzled her hair. Mallory nuzzled him back and kissed his beak. He brushed his fingers through her hair while talking softly to her. Telling her that he was going to take care of her and bring her back home. She would nod and rub her face into his hands.

While this was happening, Tanya was healing her wounds from the needle holes. They weren't very big but they were deep and there was a poison in the wounds that caused great pain. Not only that but they didn't know what else the poison could possibly do, so moving Mallory too much right now was out of the question.

"Wildwing were did he get this poison? I need some to make an antidote."

"Right there Tanya. The green bottle." Tanya grabbed the bottle he was talking about. She showed it to him and he nodded. She took a some of the poison with her Omitool and began getting an analysis. "Okay, Okay the good news is that this is only meant to cause more pain, it doesn't have any other side effects."

"What's the bad news?" Wildwing was a little unsure.

"Well that she is in a lot of pain and will be until I can make the antidote for her." Wildwing just looked down at Mallory's sweating facing and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Can you give her something to help?"

"Yeah we can tranquilize her." Said Tanya. Making sure Mallory was covered. All her wounds were tended to and bandaged.

"Okay do it."

Tanya nodded and went into her medical kit, pulling out a syringe, she was about to inject Mallory when Mallory grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her.

"No not yet. Wildwing, in my room there is a tall closet that has my clothes in it. The red bustier with reptile skin, it has a detonator in it. I need that."

"Duke can you grab it?" Wildwing looked over at Duke.

"Yeah no problem." Duke ran off to grab what Mallory asked for.

"I didn't trust Dragaunus when I met him so I put explosives in his crystals." Wildwing smiled down at her. "Always prepared eh Mal?" She just smiled back at him.

"Bada-bing I got the detonator." Duke handed it to Wildwing who put it in his pocket.

"Alright lets get out of here. Tie up that asshole and bring him with us. I still need to have some words with him." Duke nodded and he and Nosedive grabbed Edwin and tied him up.

Wildwing wrapped Mallory in the robe that Tanya had place over her and carried her out of the palace. Mallory whimpered in his arms from moving too much.

"Hurry guys. To the Aerowing." They all ran to the ship parked not far from the palace. In the distance they could see Dragaunus's ship rising into the sky, preparing to attack this planet. They got the Aerowing off the ground and into the air, far from the palace. Wildwing pulled the detonator from his pocket and looked at it a moment then back at Dragaunus's ship. This was it for old lizard lips.

Mallory looked up at him, still laying in his arms. "Is Dragaunus and his goons still in the ship?" Wildwing scanned it with the mask and found each one of them in there. "Yep."

…..

Inside Dragaunus's ship, Dragaunus was giving out orders and preparing to attack the planet until he saw the ducks Aerowing approaching them. He smiled thinking he had the upper hand now that Mallory had given him the crystals.

"Hahaha. She practically handed her and her friends heads over to me on a silver plate... Poor thing. I almost feel sorry for beating her senseless. Almost." He looked over at Siege at the control panel. "Siege destroy those ducks before you start attacking the planet."

"With pleasure." Siege started firing on the Aerowing, which was dodging his shots.

"Hehe so long Wildwing. Die with your lost love and your pathetic little family."

…..

"Then let's do it." Said Mallory. Wildwing nodded and brought the detonator up so she and he could hold it at the same time. She placed her thumb over the button and Wildwing's larger thumb was on top of hers. They looked out at Dragaunus's ship. It was starting to fire on them.

"Uh guys if your going to do that we need you to do it now." Tanya said from the pilot seat of the Aerowing, dodging the shots from Dragaunus's ship.

Mallory and Wildwing didn't respond they both just watched the ship slowly getting closer. They looked at each other and nodded. Looking back at Dragaunus's ship the Raptor, they both pressed down on the button at the same time.

…..

Siege had them in his sights, just as he was about to fire a fatal shot something ruptured in the ship.

"What's going on?" Dragaunus asked.

"We've lost control of the ship." Said Siege. "The beryllium crystals have been blown! That wench tricked us!"

"When I get my hands on that red headed mallard I'm going to strangle the life out of her with my bare hands!" Dragaunus roared. Suddenly another explosion went off this one was much louder and ripped part of the Raptor open. Loud air rushed in on them as sirens went off alerting them of the irreparable damage to the ship. "NOOOO MY SHIP!"

"I'M MORE WORRIED ABOUT US!" Said the Chameleon. Flames from the explosion shot down the halls and filled the air. It moved like water filling a sinking ship, covering anything and everything in its path. The flames burning its way quickly through the ship and finally filled the cockpit, drowning Dragaunus and his goons in fire and sucking any and all oxygen from the room. Once it touched the control panel it set off the final explosion that tore the Raptor to piece and instantly incinerated it's passengers. Dragaunus was finally dead.

…..

Nothing happened at first until suddenly the Raptor was torn wide open from an explosion, quickly the rest of the ship followed suit, catching fire and shattered into millions of pieces of twisted metal. The flames were big and so bright that the whole sky was lite up. There wasn't even a solid piece of the ships body to hit the ground with, just shrapnel.

"Wow! That was one hell of a fireworks show!" Said Nosedive. All of the ducks stared in awe at what used to be the Raptor and they're nemesis. "Man Mal, there isn't even a ship to hit the ground. Remind me never to piss you off again."

Mallory just smiled up at Wildwing feeling a little awkward that she didn't know these ducks and not sure what to say. Wildwing understood and carried her back to the Medicom, passing a bloody and tied up Edwin on his way. Edwin glared at Wildwing the whole time, never taking his eyes off of him and Wildwing glared right back. Feeling more then ready to beat the living shit out of him for the torture that he had inflicted on Mallory, not to mention the years of keeping her like a pet and trying to force her to marry him but what pissed him off the most was seeing Edwin climb on top of her on his desk. He could have killed him right then and there if it wasn't for Grin. Grin pulled him back to himself and helped stop him from doing something that he would have regretted for he rest of his life.

Lying Mallory down on the Medicom bed, he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her mouth. Tanya walked over and prepped the Medicom to heal her and restore her memories.

"Wildwing, this guy is a wanted fugitive from a couple of years before we left Puckworld. We should take him back there to face his crimes."

"Alright, then open a gateway to Puckworld. We're going home." Wildwing nodded and sat back next to Mallory.

"Alright we are going home!" Nosedive shouted from the front of the plane. Everyone joined in and celebrated except for Mallory, who was unconscious and Wildwing. Edwin of course was tied up and wasn't too keen on going back to face his crimes. He would get life imprisonment if not possibly exile, which was as good as death in the frozen landscapes of Puckworld.

Tanya activated the dimensional gateway and they were on their way home to Puckworld. When they arrived they cheered and hugged. They had come out on the other side of the planet and the flight back to the major city they were from would be a long one but they had plenty of fuel. Tanya made the antidote to the toxin and gave it to Mallory as soon as she was done.

The Medicom worked on Mallory over night and the whole time Wildwing didn't leave her side. It was 6am when the Medicom was finally finished and Wildwing was anxious. He rubbed his thumb over the top of the hand that he was holding. Mallory slowly opened her eyes, blinking them to adjust to the light from the Medicom.

"Mallory?" She turned to look at Wildwing. Seeing his face she just stared for a moment. He was watching her waiting for her to tell him that she still didn't remember anything and then she smiled. Jumping up she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms back around her kissing her back. When they broke the kiss she laughed and a few tears escaped her eyes. The team chose to given them their privacy for a bit, the lovers needed a moment to themselves.

"You remember everything." He smiled, wiping away her tears with his thumbs and she nodded, laughing a little. He kissed her again, happy that she finally remembered everything.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I attacked you and the others. I didn't believe the things you told me until you had to prove it. Something in me wanted to go back to you many times but I wouldn't let myself-"

"It's okay Mallory. I understood then and I still do. I'm just glad to have you back." He ran his hand up and down her arms in a comforting manner. Hugging her to him he kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent. She wrapped her arms tightly around he chest and pressed her face into the side of his neck. "I love you Wildiwng."

"I love you too Mallory." Wildwing and Mallory were so caught up in their reunion that they didn't notice Edwin cutting free from his bonds with a small knife that he kept on him. He rushed Wildwing's back and stabbed the knife into his right side below his ribs. Wildwing yelled out in pain and threw his elbow back into Edwin's side, knocking him back and taking the knife with him. Everyone in the front stood up to attack Edwin but Wildwing held up his hand from them to stop. They did as commanded and let Wildwing handle it, like he clearly wanted to. This was personal.

Wildwing held his side and pushed Mallory back who was more than ready to attack Edwin. "Let me at Wildwing. I'll put him down for good." She grabbed a gun and aimed it a Edwin but Wildwing stopped her.

"No I want to do this. I own him for the two years that he kept you from me." He cracked his knuckles acting as if his side wasn't killing him.

"But your injury?" Mallory didn't want Wildwing to fight injured, especially when she could do it just fine herself. "It's fine. He didn't hit anything vital." He walked forward ready to take on Edwin who had his knife out ready to slash more wholes into him.

Wildwing put his fists up and Edwin moved in for the first attack. Wildwing expected this and side stepped it, rocketing his fist forward into the side of Edwin's face. Edwin stumbled back but righted himself quickly. He started using a fighting technique meant for fighting with a blade. He spin and slashed dangerously at Wildwing nicking him a couple of times but nothing serious. If anything it was just starting to piss Wildwing off even more but he needed to be careful, one wrong move and this guy would cut his throat open. Seeing that Edwin was leaving his left side open a lot Wildwing planned to go for it.

Edwin moved forward for another slash and Wildwing side stepped it to his left. He punch Edwin in his unguarded left side but Edwin was planning this and he threw the knife to his other hand and launched his arm back, intending to stab Wildwing right through the side of his neck. This move had worked for him countless times but Wildwing was one of the best goalies on Earth. His hand shot up and he grabbed Edwin's wrist, surprising him.

He twisted Edwin's wrist holding the knife hard until he heard the telltale snap, forcing him to drop his weapon. Edwin yelled out and grabbed his wrist. He kicked at Wildwing but this was again blocked and Wildwing in return punched him hard across the face twice.

Edwin went down on his knees barely holding on to consciousness. He watched as Wildwing walked up with Mallory behind him. "This looks kinda familiar, except I was on the ground when you did this to me." Wildwing said, lifting his foot up clearly intending to kick Edwin in the head to knock him out. "By the way Edwin, she was never yours." The irony wasn't lost on Edwin but he didn't have much of a chance to really think about it since Wildwing kicked him right in the forehead with the heel of his boot, knocking him out cold.

Nosedive cuffed Edwin's hands and feet with metal this time. "He won't be getting up from that hit anytime soon." He laughed.

"Hey guys looks!" Tanya pointed a head of them to where she was flying. "It's home!" Out before them was and large city that was clearly being rebuilt but still was a beautiful sight to the ducks.

"Wow and they already started repairing it! Look! That old skyscraper that was knocked down is brand new!" Said Duke.

Mallory and Wildwing held hands watching the city approach. "What do you think they'll do when we land?" Everyone releasing that they hadn't properly greeted Mallory jumped up and gave her in a big group hug. She laughed until they heard a voice over the radio call their plane.

"Your approaching protected air space. Identify yourselves. Failure to cooperate will result in immeidate-."

"Wow! Don't shoot! We're the resistance! We completed our mission and have killed Dragaunus. O-over." Tanya spoke to the pilots following them.

"The resistance! Identify each member!"

"Our leader is Wildwing Flashblade. Other members are Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Grin Hardwing, Duke L'Orange, and myself Tanya Vanderflock. We lost Canard Thunderbeak chasing Dragaunus through the dimensional gateway."

There was a moment of silence and everyone wondered if they believed them or not, finally the pilot responded. "Follow me down Aerowing... and let me be the first to welcome you home... heroes." The pilot came over the com and they all celebrated again. Wildwing sat on the Medicom and let it quickly work on his side.

When they landed and walked out, there were thousands of happy people celebrating their return at the military base that they landed at. There families were there waiting for them but what surprised them the most was the male tan duck. There next to Wildwing's and Nosedive's family stood Canard Thunderbeak, alive and well. Turns out that instead of being eaten he was just dropped back onto Puckworld out of the dimensional gateway. He had broken a couple of bones in the fall but because he helped destroy the master tower and chased Dragaunus from Puckworld, he was being treated like a king. Wildwing and Nosedive rushed forward and gave their old long lost friend a hug. Everyone rejoiced in his safe return to the team. The whole team was back together.

A few months later it was announced to Puckworld that the heroes of their world that chased Dragaunus off the planet had returned victorious. Of course prof was given of the destruction of the Raptor from cameras in the Aerowing. Edwin had been handed off to the proper authorities, he would be judged by the high council. They only judged the greatest of offenders, so without a doubt his punishment would be sever.

They were treated like kings and queens, just like Canard. Not long after arriving back on Puckworld Wildwing's and Mallory's engagement was announced to the world. The next time they went back to Earth they would be married and they would go back to Earth, after all they were hockey stars there. Not to mention Phil would want to make a big to do out of Mallory and Wildwing being married. The publicity alone would make him a fortune and Phil loved that word. So when they did go back to Earth to start their next season, Phil was ecstatic to find that they were going to let him make a big deal out of them getting married on Earth and boy did he. There were cameras everywhere! Fan's had to buy tickets to watch it and they were sold out! Mallory and Wildwing were married on the ice in the stadium with the other ducks surrounding them. Tanya was Mallory's bride's maid and Nosedive and Canard was Wildwing's best men. Phil walked Mallory out to Wildwing, who actually started crying a little while walking her up. Mallory comforted him by patting his hand affectionately and Phil handed her off to Wildwing and joined the others. They were finally announced to Earth as Man and Wife and kissed making the crowds go nuts. It was definitely a day to remember. They didn't mind that Phil made it such a show, they had already had their dream wedding back on Puckworld.

A couple months later Mallory was pregnant with her and Wildwing's first child. They were both ecstatic and not long after Duke and Tanya announced their engagement. They pretty much went through the same stuff Mallory and Wildwing went through on Puckworld and with Phil but it was completely worth it.

Grin it turns out had left a wife behind and was reunited with her when he returned to Puckworld. Nosedive and Canard on the other hand enjoyed the life of two of Puckworld's more eligible bachelors for a while. They both had a tone of fan girls but one day Nosedive was struck hard by cupids arrow and it was not long before he was engaged as well. Canard claimed that he would never be claimed but ended up falling a couple of months later. They had all found their happiness after Dragaunus was gone.

Life was good and as it should be... peaceful and surrounded by family and friends.

Fin.


End file.
